La cuenta regresiva
by Ryuunoko
Summary: "¿Eres real?" A Green le habría gustado escuchar esas palabras hace mucho tiempo, pero ahora, le da perfectamente igual


_**Disclaimer:** Pokémon le pertenece a Nintendo._

* * *

 ** _Advertencias:_** _Game!GreenxCalm (o eso se supone). Este fic ha sido creado para el "Santa Secreto" del foro "DexHolders del Prof. Oak"._

 ** _Notas iniciales de capítulo:_** _Este es el regalo de Santa Secreto para Alex, en dificultad media, pidió un fic con el shipp mencionado antes con temática Soulmate y final feliz. Alex, ¡de verdad que lo siento! No sé si te lo había mencionado antes de inscribirme a este reto, pero el yaoi se me da fatal más ahora que perdí la práctica a los fics románticos... esto me ha quedado más como friendship, pero descuida, yo te spoileo diciéndote que se aman (?) Y el final... bueno, espero que te guste el esfuerzo XD Me habría gustado hacer algo más interesante, pero de verdad, le he perdido la práctica a todo el tema romántico, ¡feliz navidad! (Y sorry de nuevo)._

* * *

 **La cuenta regresiva  
—*—*—*—**

 _¿Eres real?_

A Green le habría gustado escuchar esas palabras hace mucho tiempo, el tiempo en el que fue un pequeño sin amigos, el tiempo en el que sus padres murieron o cuando tuvo que mudarse a un pueblo que no conocía con su hermana Dalia, le habría encantado escuchar esas palabras cuando su único y mejor amigo lo traicionó, incluso, habría sido feliz escuchándolas el día en el que su abuelo murió, en realidad, esas palabras le habrían sacado de un buen apuro muchas veces.

Pero ahora, le da perfectamente igual.

Las palabras que están grabadas en su muñeca son solamente el recordatorio de que alguien allí fuera no le quería lo suficiente para buscarlo, que alguien debió haberle brindado apoyo y no se lo dio, que alguien lo dejó solo en sus momentos más difíciles.

Hubo una época en que lo odió todo, las dos palabras marcadas en su muñeca y a la persona que debería pronunciarlas. Le odiaba, fuere quien fuese, le odió mucho, porque las horas de sufrimiento fueron más amargas mirando esa condenada marca en su muñeca, pensando en una esperanza de que alguien se le acercara a brindarle una mano, sonreírle y sencillamente estar con él.

Pero francamente, ahora a los veinte años y con miles de trabajos en la universidad le da totalmente igual, no odia a su Soulmate, no odia su marca, simplemente se dedica a ignorarlos, ha decidido que había sido muy infantil detestar a alguien por no aparecer, incluso puede que ese alguien no existe aún. Puede ser que jamás vería a ese alguien así que, ¿de qué servía enojarse con alguien que no conocías?

Green se había convencido a sí mismo que esa _persona especial_ no existía, de esta forma, nada podría enojarlo y podría concentrarse en lo que sí es importante: su vida real.

—Pero el Soulmate también es importante —le dijo una vez una de sus compañeras de clase, muy amable e inocente.

—Cada uno decide lo que es importante para sí —le respondió con una sonrisa que buscaba reflejar tranquilidad y quizás arrogancia.

Funcionó para despistarla, pero no para evitar que esas palabras se colaran en su mente muy profundo hasta el día de hoy, el día en el que experimentó la primera vez lo que era tener un Soulmate, y si debía ser sincero, era la experiencia más horrible sobre la faz de la tierra.

Ha escuchado muchos mitos de los Soulmate, como que algunos se leían la mente, sentían su mismo dolor, se veían en sueños, sabían dónde está y compartían el mismo dolor, pero no había creído ninguno de ellos, todo se lo habían dicho los hermanos maravilla (Red y Leaf, que, cómo no, eran Soulmates) así que no había ninguna razón para creerles, pero cuando siente un fuerte golpe en el pecho y también cómo sus pulmones se quedan sin aire, cree un poco en las palabras de los Tsukusama.

Al inicio pensó que se había tratado de algo suyo, quizás, problemas en el corazón, problemas respiratorios, quizás estaba enfermo o simplemente el estrés de los exámenes finales finalmente le estaban cobrando factura, pero cuando se ve en un lugar desconocido y ve a una persona frente suyo todas sus teorías empiezan a desmoronarse.

Él obviamente sabe que se trata de un sueño, lo último que recuerda haber visto era a su hermana rogándole a la enfermera que la dejara acompañarlo en la ambulancia, por lo que no podía estar en una especie de campo de flores a cielo abierto y sin ninguna señal de vida humana o animal cerca de él.

Error. Sólo _una_ señal de vida humana, pues recién se da cuenta que hay un chico frente suyo, el joven lleva un pijama, es pálido y delgado, su cabello es azabache y a su mirada le falta brillo. Entonces, con esa misma mirada de muerto se dirige a él, con una mueca de desinterés y altivez que solo había visto en su amigo Red años atrás, luego dice—: ¿Eres real?

Y sin detenerse a recordar las palabras que tiene en su muñeca, responde automáticamente y no sabe por qué.

—Soy real.

.-

Despierta y lo primero que ve es a su hermana sonriente y con lágrimas en los ojos, cómo no, estaba seguro que la había preocupado con la repentina recaída. Detrás de ella se encuentra Bill, el prometido y Soulmate de Dalia, posiblemente él se había encargado de mantener tranquila a su hermana, después de todo, los hermanos Oak ya habían perdido demasiados familiares para su corta edad.

—¿Cuánto tiempo he estado aquí? —pregunta confundido.

—Desde ayer, nos tenías preocupados —responde su hermana tragando el nudo de su garganta y acariciándole el cabello como si fuese un niño pequeño—. Te desmayaste de repente diciendo que no podías respirar.

—Y… ¿tengo algo malo?

—No, para nada —Dalia sonríe negando con la cabeza—. Estás en perfectas condiciones.

—Entonces, ¿qué me pasó? —exige saber.

—A ti nada, pero parece que sí a tu Soulmate —su hermana le mira ahora preocupada—, ¿por qué no me dijiste que ya habías encontrado a tu Soulmate, Green?

Las palabras de Dalia lo sorprenden, niega con la cabeza buscando decir que no ha encontrado a nadie, pero entonces, los flashes de su sueño llegan a su cabeza, el campo de flores y el joven en pijama. Recuerda también las dos palabras que le dijo: "¿Eres real?".

Por inercia mira a su muñeca y se sorprende al no encontrar sus dos palabras, las mismas que le han acompañado durante toda la vida y esas que le recordaban todo el tiempo su soledad, lo que tiene en su muñeca es una cuenta regresiva, una especie de reloj analógico que cambia de segundo a segundo.

 _[100:10:04:15]_

No entiende qué es lo que significa, pero lo alarma, ¿por qué su marca había sido cambiada por unos números.

—Dalia… llama al doctor —pide tratando de mantener la calma. Su hermana le mira con curiosidad, quiere preguntarle pero Green la mira con firmeza, no teniendo la suficiente paciencia y tranquilidad para no saltar gritando qué demonios le había pasado a su condenada marca—. Ahora.

—Claro… —susurra su hermana sonriéndole quedamente—, espera aquí.

Cuando se queda solo inhala, exhala y trata de tranquilizarse, se pasa una mano por el cabello y luego gruñe frustrado, ese día ha encontrado a su Soulmate en un sueño y por lo que aparenta, está enfermo, no cualquier persona se queda sin aire en mitad de la nada y afecta con ello a la persona a la que está vinculada.

Muchos pensamientos pasan por su mente, Green es alguien inteligente a pesar de parecer ser un imbécil insensible sin mucho cerebro, piensa en todo lo que había ocurrido, no solamente en lo nocivo que iba a ser si su Soulmate estaba ciertamente enfermo de gravedad, sino que también las extrañas circunstancias en las que le conoció, jamás había escuchado un caso similar a dos Soulmates que se encuentran en un sueño y menos que hubiesen experimentado un vínculo de dolor antes de decirse sus palabras mutuas.

Pero entre todo eso, también cae en cuenta de que por fin había encontrado a su Soulmate, una persona desconocida que apenas ha visto en un sueño. Por fin encontró a esa persona que le dejó solo durante tantos años en sus peores momentos, la misma que no se dignó a aparecer incluso cuando se lo pidió en noches solitarias y en búsquedas furtivas por la calle. Es un chico enfermizo de ojos muertos y pijama.

Ese maldito bastardo por fin se había dignado a aparecer.

.-

—El doctor dijo que podía tener muchos significados —explica con toda la calma que puede y con una sonrisa ladina que busca mostrar indiferencia—, desde cuándo morirá a cuándo nos vamos a separar.

—La verdad es un caso extraño, lamento mucho que no hayan buenas noticias en cuanto a tu cuenta regresiva —Leaf se ve demasiado tranquila como para estar sinceramente preocupada por él—, pero debe haber algo positivo, ¿no crees?

—No lo sé y no me importa la verdad —Green no miente, está enojado pero no lo demuestra, solamente mueve una mano en forma de indiferencia—. Tantos años y recién se aparece, no le conozco así que sea como sea, me da igual.

En la hora del almuerzo se reúnen siempre los tres, Red, Green y Leaf. Ese día en especial a Leaf le había saltado curiosidad por el reloj que suplantaba ahora a su marca y sin protestar demasiado, Green explicó todo lo que le había dicho el doctor.

Red miró a Leaf y luego se centró en su almuerzo, acto seguido, la chica se dirigió a Green.

—Red dice que eres un imbécil —habla con indiferencia, está acostumbrada a hablar por su hermano—. Sufrirás.

—Mi tiempo de sufrir ya pasó, me da igual —repite Green mirando a Red de mala gana y lanzándole un garbanzo de su plato a su frente, el grano rebota y terminó en el suelo, el azabache ni se inmuta.

—¿No vas a intentar buscarle siquiera? —pregunta Leaf con curiosidad, por fin una expresión de interés desde que le comentó que encontró a su Soulmate.

—No. Dejaré que pase la cuenta regresiva y si vive para entonces decidiré si ponerme en contacto con él o no —responde Green con sencillez.

—Podrías hablarle telepáticamente —puntualiza Leaf.

—Seh, pero no me da la gana, si quiere hablar que lo haga él primero, ¿no? —y acto seguido se metió una cucharada de arroz a la boca, dando por terminada la conversación.

.-

Aún está el campo de flores.

Green no se lo ha dicho a nadie, pero de vez en cuando cierra los ojos y duerme tranquilamente (como pocas veces había podido) se encuentra en el campo de flores con su Soulmate, no dice nada, después de todo, apenas le ve se fuerza a sí mismo a despertarse o él desaparece en el aire sin más. Nunca han tenido una conversación formal más allá de las palabras que se dirigieron la primera vez que se vieron.

Pero como siempre, alguna vez debería haber un cambio, ese cambio fue esta noche.

Noche en la que Green se sintió iracundo sin razón aparente, noche en la que le gritó a su hermana, casi pelea con Bill y salió de la casa para encontrarse con sus vecinos alterados por el alboroto. Red y Leaf estaban entre ellos y Green desea que no hubiesen estado ahí, de lo contrario, no habría empujado a Leaf con brusquedad cuando intentó calmarlo y de esa forma se habría ahorrado el soberano puñetazo que Red le mandó noqueándolo instantáneamente.

Green está en el campo de flores y esta vez se siente tranquilo, le duele la cabeza y se pregunta si Red continúa golpeándolo fuera del sueño. No recuerda por qué peleó con Dalia pero sí recuerda haber dicho cosas horribles, recuerda haber humillado a Bill y haber insultado a sus vecinos acusándoles de chismosos (pero claramente, en términos mucho más ofensivos). No comprende por qué se enojó de repente y estalló, no tuvo razón aparente para estar enojado y por más que intenta recordar no encuentra la fuente de su enojo. Pero basta que levante la cabeza para encontrarla.

Frente a él está su Soulmate, sentado en posición fetal mirando al infinito con esa expresión de muerto de siempre. Green entiende inmediatamente lo que ocurrió y también de quién es la culpa. Después de días, se acerca a él y lo mira severamente, pero después de un momento respira y consigue sonreír de forma mordaz, al menos de esa forma evitaría una pelea en sus sueños también.

—Oh vaya, creo que me gustaría escuchar tu excusa, debe ser muy buena, ¿sabes? —comenta metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos— Como para pasarme toda tu ira de forma tan descarada.

Él no dice nada, simplemente se hunde un poco pero sin mostrarse alterado. Green bufa sin borrar su sonrisa.

—Lo que has hecho me ha costado una pelea con mi hermana, su prometido y uno de mis amigos, por no mencionar que creo que lastimé a alguien, ¿no piensas decir nada, _pijamita_?

—Lo siento —dice cortantemente.

—Oh claro, lo sientes, todo está solucionado —dice Green fingiendo una sonrisa alegre, luego, molesto frunce el ceño y toma al chico por las solapas de su camisa—. ¡No, no lo sientes, imbécil, quién lo sentirá seré yo en cuanto recobre la consciencia! ¡¿Sabes en lo que me metiste?! ¡Si despierto con un ojo morado podré considerarme afortunado! —pero al ver que el chico no reacciona, sino que, mira a otro lado sin expresión y sin intenciones de defenderse, termina por soltarlo bruscamente al suelo, resignado—. Demonios, di algo por lo menos.

Pero él no dice nada, como era de esperar. Green solamente suspira y se echa al suelo también, con las piernas abiertas y la cabeza mirando al cielo azul despejado. No puede despertar, lo sabe, solamente puede hacerlo a voluntad cuando duerme, no cuando se desmaya, así que, se queda con su Soulmate un rato, esperando a que su cuerpo recobre la consciencia.

—Necesitaba calmarme —dice de repente su acompañante—, eso es todo. No volverá a pasar.

Green le mira después de que él termina de hablar, ahora se fija que podría ser perfectamente menor que él, un niño que apenas estaría terminando su educación básica, por mucho, estaría iniciando la universidad.

—Eso espero —comenta Green suspirando cansado.

.-

Cuando despierta, está en su habitación y de nuevo su hermana está a su lado, pero esta vez Leaf y Red están en la habitación, al parecer, no es necesario explicarles lo que había pasado, ellos le entienden y en un acuerdo silencioso no le reprochan nada, Green no se disculpa y Red tampoco lo hace, porque Green había actuado en contra de su voluntad y Red había conseguido detenerlo antes de que hiciese alguna locura más.

Lo que había ocurrido era algo que solamente los Soulmate pueden comprender, el chico de pijama le había pasado todo su mal humor a Green y éste lo manifestó.

—Dijo que no iba a volver a hacerlo —asegura Green cansado, recibiendo un té de parte de Leaf.

—Más les vale —dice Leaf, hablando por su hermano.

Green tiene un ojo morado y un mal presentimiento.

.-

Green ahora duerme tranquilo de forma más seguida, por consiguiente, se encuentra con el chico de pijama más seguido también. Su Soulmate no habla y él tampoco lo hace, en un inicio no le había parecido un gran problema, es más, había agradecido que se quedara así por un largo tiempo, pero, con el tiempo se siente incómodo y solitario.

Sabe que es porque necesita de su Soulmate, pero no quiere hacer nada al respecto, la cuenta regresiva continúa y no quiere estar encariñado para la hora en la que la cuenta llegue a cero.

En su muñeca ahora dice _[069:20:29:00]._

.-

 _Ya estoy cansado de esto._

—¿Dijiste algo? —pregunta Green mirando a Red, pero luego de que su compañero de estudio le mira con aburrimiento y la bibliotecaria le calla con un largo "shhh", se da cuenta que él no ha dicho nada.

 _Los odio._

Green parpadea y se mete un dedo en el oído, tratando de limpiar por si está escuchando mal.

 _No los necesito._

Reconoce la voz y se da cuenta que está escuchándola en su mente. Entonces, miles de pensamientos ajenos empiezan a invadir su mente con fuerza, palabras de rencor, de odio, de miedo es lo único que puede escuchar, es como miles de gritos de los que sólo él puede percibir.

Su Soulmate se está comunicando con él, es una sensación nueva y desagradable, considerando que su mente estaba llena de pensamientos deprimentes y casi suicidas. No sabe cómo comunicarse con él, jamás había hablado telepáticamente con nadie, así que intenta sencillamente tranquilizarse y pensar en algo que decir, quizás, sus pensamientos se transmitirían automáticamente al chico.

 _Hey, si no te molesta, estás agobiándome._

Y de repente su mente se siente en calma, todo el caos de hace un momento ha sido olvidado y por fin puede escuchar el hermoso silencio de la biblioteca. Suspira aliviado.

 _¿Eres tú?_

Al parecer, su Soulmate todavía no lo creía.

 _Sí y estoy estudiando, si no te importa, ¿podrías calmarte un poco?_ Pide algo molesto, pero al darse cuenta de lo tosco que estaba hablando decide agregar un pequeño: _¿Todo en orden?_

No era como si quisiera saber la respuesta, solamente trataba de ser cortés, quizás porque la oleada de pensamientos negativos terminaron haciéndolo sentir un poco compasivo… pero solo un poco.

 _Por el momento._ Responde su Soulmate cortantemente.

Green no insiste e intenta centrarse en sus estudios nuevamente.

.-

En su muñeca ahora dice _[066:21:10:10]._

Es lo único que Green puede ver entre las llamas y los restos de su auto, no tiene fuerzas, apenas es consciente de lo que acaba de suceder, recuerda el camión tratando de adelantarle en la carretera, recuerda a Dalia gritando su nombre y luego la oscuridad.

Su muñeca dice _[066:21:10:45]._

El dolor es fuerte, cada segundo de siente como horas, cada segundo es un segundo más de agonía pensando en su hermana, Dalia, quien debe estar aún en el coche, en el asiento del copiloto, debe estar allí herida, asustada o en el peor de los casos inconsciente.

Dalia, no puede perderla.

Escucha las sirenas a lo lejos, todo está borroso a su alrededor y el asfalto está frío, no siente sus extremidades y en cualquier momento perderá la consciencia.

 _[066:21:12:00]._

Su hermana es lo único que invade su mente, no quiere perderla, es lo único que le queda, es lo único que lo mantiene allí.

 _¿Estás bien?_

Escucha la voz de su Soulmate en su cabeza, pero lo ignora, necesita ser fuerte, necesita levantarse y buscar a Dalia. Con dolor se arrastra torpemente en el suelo, levanta la cabeza y ve el auto en llamas.

No ve a Dalia.

 _[066:21:13:10].[000:00:00:00]_

La ambulancia ya está ahí y él pierde la consciencia.

.-

—¿Qué pasó? —pregunta su Soulmate con indiferencia, aunque Green identifica seriedad en sus palabras.

—¿No te lo imaginas ya? Tienes acceso VIP a mis pensamientos, después de todo —comenta Green con acidez.

El chico ni siquiera parpadea ante el tono de Green y vuelve a hablar.

—Sentí como si mi cabeza fuese aplastada junto con todas las otras partes de mi cuerpo, a duras penas pude preguntar si estabas bien porque gritabas todo el tiempo el nombre de una chica —dice él con su usual monotonía—. Merezco saber.

—Hasta donde yo sé, tú casi me haces morir ahogado, me hiciste pelear con mis amigos y llenaste mi cabeza de tu basura emo y yo no te he preguntado nada —puntualiza Green con molestia, no había el cuestionado en primer lugar porque no quería involucrarse con él, pero eso no era algo que fuese necesario mencionar en ese momento.

El chico se queda en silencio, al parecer, Green tiene un buen punto, por lo que no pregunta nada más. Simplemente se va, desaparece repentinamente sin hacer ruido ni señal de irse, él despierta y Green se queda, esperando que sea su turno de hacerlo.

.-

Green no despierta y empieza a preocuparse.

No sabe cuánto tiempo ha estado inconsciente, su muñeca no tiene ninguna marca en ese mundo creado por sus sueños, por lo que perfectamente podían haber pasado días, semanas, un año o sencillamente un par de horas, a esas alturas ya no estaba seguro ni del tiempo.

Ese lugar le hace sentir solo, en paz, pero solo. Aprende a valorar un poco más la compañía de sus molestos amigos y de su hermana, incluso de Bill. Pensar en su hermana lo preocupa, le hace desear despertar antes pero no puede por más que lo intenta.

Por otro lado, ahora tiene mucho tiempo libre que pasar en silencio con su Soulmate, él casi siempre está allí, desaparece por un rato pero generalmente está en el campo de flores, recostado en el suelo mirando el cielo como si fuera la cosa más interesante en el mundo.

Green no entiende qué tiene de interesante el cielo ni tampoco por qué está él todo el tiempo allí, ni tampoco sabe qué le ha pasado a su cuerpo como para que no despertase, ¿estaría en coma? ¿Dalia estaría bien? ¿Estaría ella en coma?

Todos sus pensamientos siempre le llevan a la misma cosa y por ello no es capaz de tranquilizarse e intentar ser paciente, como pocas veces lo ha intentado. Estresarse, preocuparse o deprimirse podría afectar a su cuerpo en el mundo real, por lo que intenta no alterarse demasiado.

Normalmente cuenta o habla consigo mismo, pero ese día aprovecha que su Soulmate no anda cerca y se acuesta en el suelo entre las flores a ver el cielo.

Es más tranquilizador de lo que esperaba, el azul cielo y esas pocas nubes le hacen sentir un poco mejor, el ayudan a despejarse un poco más, a olvidar aunque sea por un momento sus problemas.

.-

—Necesito que me respondas algo —dice Green de repente un día. El chico lo mira fijamente dándole toda su atención—. ¿Hace cuánto llegue aquí?

Él le mira sin expresión ahora, como decepcionado de que su pregunta sea tan insípida y poco interesante.

—¿Desde que sentí ese horrible dolor en todo el cuerpo? Casi quince días, ¿por qué?

Quince días inconsciente, no sabe si es mucho o muy poco tiempo, no entiende por qué no ha despertado aún. Entonces, recuerda la cuenta regresiva, la última vez que la vio le quedaban 66 días, si había estado 15 días en ese lugar, entonces solamente quedan 51 días.

Traga, ahora se cuestiona si es su Soulmate el que desaparecerá, ¿y si es él el que va a morir? ¿Y si no sobrevive a las heridas del choque? Si Dalia estaba bien (que debía estar bien) entonces se quedaría sola, no tienen padres, no tienen tíos, primos o abuelos, sólo se tienen uno al otro y si él muere, ella quedaría sola. Él no quiere dejarla sola tanto como no quiere que ella lo abandone a él.

Y sin darse cuenta, empieza a entrar en pánico.

—¡Hey, reacciona! —exclama su Soulmate tomándole por los hombros y sacudiéndolo un poco.

Pero su mente no piensa en nada más que la muerte y en su hermana sola, el como la traicionará en 51 días.

Y luego siente dolor, dolor en el pecho como si le pasara corriente por todo el cuerpo.

—¡Debes calmarte! —le grita su Soulmate obligándolo a verlo a los ojos— Estás teniendo un paro cardíaco en el mundo real, están tratando de reanimarte, ¡así que cálmate a menos que quieras morir!

Y de repente, todo se vuelve naranja.

Green respira agitadamente y no le pregunta a su Soulmate como sabe que están tratando de reanimarlo, solamente porque frente suyo hay una de las más hermosas vistas que jamás había podido apreciar. Un atardecer de fuertes colores fogosos, con un enorme sol ocultándose tras el campo de flores.

El dolor disminuye, respira más tranquilamente y su mente se calma.

—¿Todo en orden? —pregunta su Soulmate soltándolo con cuidado y desconfianza.

—¿Qué es…? —pregunta Green, siendo interrumpido por el joven.

—Un truco, lo aprendí hace rato aquí —explica más calmado al ver que Green está de nuevo en sí—. ¿Todo en orden? —vuelve a preguntar.

Green toma aire, mira el atardecer y luego exhala, comprendiendo ahora, con la mente en blanco, que aún sin él, Dalia estaría bien, que aún tenía a Bill y también, que por ningún motivo iba a morir ni a dejarla sola. Eso es seguro.

—Sí, todo en orden.

.-

Ahora hablan, no todo el tiempo, pero si lo hacen de vez en cuando. Green aún no quiere involucrarse con el chico, pero estar allí lo aburre demasiado como para estar callado y él resulta ser un niño bastante interesante.

—¿Cómo cambias el cielo?

—Depende de cómo me sienta, supongo que no tú puedes hacerlo.

—Y eso porque…

—Si pudieras, habrían tormentas o cielo oscuro todo el tiempo.

Es atrevido, sincero y algo desinteresado. Es divertido.

.-

—¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que te pregunte cuánto tiempo había pasado? —Green espera que no haya sido demasiado tiempo.

—No te diré si vuelves a ponerte como loco —declara su Soulmate mirándolo de reojo, al parecer, no le gusta la idea de que la primera conversación que tenían en un tiempo empezara con él volviendo a tener un ataque de pánico.

—No me pondré como loco —espeta Green rodando los ojos—, ¿cuánto?

El chico se toma un tiempo para contestar, como si meditara seriamente si decirle o no, pero al final, asiente.

—Una semana.

Prácticamente Green ha estado ahí encerrado tres semanas enteras sin poder salir por más que lo intentara, la incertidumbre de saber si su hermana estaba bien o qué estaba pasando en su exterior se hacen más y más grandes cada minuto. Mira a su Soulmate, el chico está preparado para cachetearlo si es necesario, entonces, tiene una idea.

—Oye, niño, ¿puedes hacerme un favor? —pregunta con seriedad, el chico no responde, solo lo mira esperando a que le diga qué es lo que necesita—. Quiero que llames a alguien y averigües cómo estoy, como está mi hermana y cosas así, ¿puedes hacerlo?

El joven se queda callado, pensando y pensando en sus posibilidades para hacerlo, Green no comprende por qué le toma tanto pensarlo, hablan el mismo idioma así que no puede vivir muy lejos, no tiene un acento extraño que le delate como extranjero y alguien tan joven no debería tener problemas para salir a la calle y buscar un teléfono público.

—No sé si pueda —admite al cabo de un rato, Green iba a agradecerle por cortesía de la forma más sarcástica que pudiese, pero antes de eso él continua hablando—, pero veré qué hago, ¿cómo es el número?

Green se lo da tratando de no mostrarse sorprendido al conocer un nuevo rasgo de su Soulmate: es bastante amable.

.-

Dalia está bien, preocupada, pero bien, eso alivia a Green y está seguro que ella se siente más tranquila al saber que sigue consciente, quizás no pueda despertar y hablar con ella, pero al parecer, haber hablado con el Soulmate de Green la hizo sentir mejor.

—Gracias —dice Green suspirando, las palabras del joven lo han tranquilizado.

—Tu hermana es genial, ahora entiendo por qué te preocupa tanto —comenta el joven sin mirarle, con los ojos pegados al cielo azul y pacífico de ese día.

—Seh, es la única familia que tengo —suelta Green como si nada, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Yo tengo a mis dos padres, soy hijo único, pero casi nunca los veo —responde él tranquilamente, como si nada.

Green no responde, dando por terminada la charla.

.-

—No es por nada, pero estás pasando mucho tiempo aquí —comenta Green un día, recostado en el suelo entre las flores con los ojos cerrados. Han pasado cinco días desde que han hablado la última vez, ya es hora de decir algo—. ¿Duermes mucho?

—Algo así —responde el menor sentándose en el prado a su lado, a una distancia prudente, claro, pero no deja de ser extraño, siempre tiende a darle la espalda o a simplemente acostarse sin verlo, esa vez, se abraza las rodillas y mira al firmamento con expresión pensativa—. No podré llamar más a tu hermana.

—¿Qué? —pregunta Green abriendo un ojo y mirándolo— ¿Por qué?

—Estoy enfermo y en temporada de cirugías, apenas puedo hablar allí fuera —responde él tratando de hablar monótonamente, pero Green sabe cuándo su Soulmate habla con monotonía (casi todo el tiempo) y esa vez ha escuchado un pequeño desliz de dolor entre sus palabras.

—¿Sufres de los pulmones? —pregunta Green levantándose y mirando al chico, recuerda el horrible dolor en el pecho.

—Del corazón.

Ahora Green entiende cómo es que el menor identificó la sensación de una reanimación, si lo que le pasaba a su cuerpo se reflejaba en el cuerpo de su Soulmate, él perfectamente podía identificar el dolor. Green recuerda la cuenta regresiva y piensa que, al parecer, no se había equivocado al pensar que era la cuenta regresiva de la vida de su Soulmate.

—Lo siento —dice tratando de darle sus condolencias, consiguiendo solamente endurecer levemente la mirada de su Soulmate.

—Todo el mundo _lo siente_ —murmura él con rencor, Green no entiende por qué el chico se ha indignado—. No intentes darme tu pesar, no lo quiero, no hipócritamente.

—¿Me estás llamado... hipócrita? —pregunta Green confundido por la repentina acusación.

—Hmp —el chico bufa y le da la espalda—, ¿cómo se le llama a alguien que finge simpatizar contigo a pesar de que te odia?

Green quiere responder, pero no sabe cómo. Nuevamente, están en silencio.

.-

Hace mucho tiempo, Green odió con todo su corazón a su Soulmate, odió la marca de su muñeca y la soledad a la que aparentemente estuvo condenado, pero el tiempo pasó, se supone que ya no odia a nadie, se supone que lo ha superado y se supone que no debe importarle más.

Pero le importa.

No le importa haber herido los sentimientos de ese niño con problemas de personalidad, no, lo que le importa es saber que aún no lo ha superado, saber que en el fondo, sigue sintiendo rencor infantil por una persona que posiblemente no tiene la culpa de no haberse presentado antes, no quiere odiarle, no quiere pensar en él porque justamente no quiere tener ningún sentimiento ligado a ese muchacho, porque sabe que tarde o temprano desaparecerá y no quiere depender de su Soulmate para ese entonces.

No quiere decírselo porque no quiere parecer como si de verdad le afectara, pero le afecta. Aun así, su orgullo es más fuerte y no se lo dice, que no lo odia, porque eso sería dar un paso para que su relación mejore y tampoco quiere eso. Entonces, ¿qué es lo que quiere?

 _"Me odio tanto"_ piensa para sí mismo, frustrado.

—Lo lamento —dice de repente, interrumpiendo el conflicto interno de Green—, por lo de la otra vez, fue un día duro y me desahogué contigo.

Green lo mira por un momento, él sigue con sus ojos fijos en el cielo, en ese eterno trance.

—Tienes una forma muy afeminada de desahogarte —comenta encogiéndose de hombros, no es como si intentara hacerlo sentir mejor, pero quería aligerar el ambiente—. A la próxima dame un puño, sirve más.

—Lo tendré en consideración —responde.

Green podría casi jurar que había un pequeño tono de diversión en su voz.

.-

Cuando Green ve la sala de un hospital en lugar del campo de flores, cree que por fin ha despertado, pero eso cambia cuando siente un dolor punzante en su brazo y voltea a mirar, es cuando se da cuenta que no se puede mover, y cuando ve personas desconocidas entrar a su habitación comprende que no es _su_ habitación del hospital. Dalia no está allí y su poca visión le permite darse cuenta de que esta en unas pijamas muy conocidas para él. Está viéndolo todo a través de los ojos de su Soulmate.

—Hola, te hemos traído flores —dice una chica rubia, bastante linda y de cabello ondulado, es seguida por tres jóvenes más, uno gordo, uno pequeño y delgado y una chica de coletas.

—¿Y mis padres? —pregunta la voz de su Soulmate.

Los cuatro se remueven incómodos, mirándose entre sí, finalmente, la rubia que sostiene las flores es la que le mira a los ojos con tristeza.

—No vendrán, lo siento.

—Da igual, no te lamentes por ellos, Serena —dice el chico, pero Green siente todo lo que su voz muerta no expresa.

 _Ya estoy cansado de esto._ Quiere que todo acabe.

 _Los odio._ Es una mentira a medias, no los odia a ellos, se odia a sí mismo.

 _No los necesito._ Los necesita, y mucho. Necesita de alguien a quien aferrarse, necesita a alguien, los necesita, en serio los necesita.

Ve a los chicos irse tristemente, ve como el joven aprieta sus puños arrugando las sabanas de la camilla, siente el remolino de pensamientos y luego, oscuridad.

.-

—No quiero hablar al respecto —informa su Soulmate enojado.

Green se encuentra nuevamente en el campo de flores, pero ahora no hay un cielo despejado y pacífico, es de noche y las estrellas brillan fuertemente, si el chico no hubiese hablado antes, Green no lo habría determinado, después de todo, estaba encogido en posición fetal mirando al firmamento casi escondido entre las flores.

—¿Eso... fue un recuerdo tuyo? —pregunta Green sorprendido.

—Dije que no quiero hablar sobre eso.

—¿Que no quieres hablar sobre eso? Niño, tus pensamientos son demasiado suicidas para tu propia seguridad —declara Green seriamente acercándose a él.

—Ah, entonces debo pensar positivamente que todo saldrá a bien —dice él sarcásticamente, desganado—. Cállate, no sabes nada.

—Después de lo que vi creo que sé un poco —espera Green, ni siquiera pensando en que no debería preocuparse por él, solamente habla y está enojado, muy enojado—. Enfermo, encerrado, padres que no te visitan, amigos que tratan de animarte inútilmente, ¿voy acertando?

—Ya basta —gruñe él molesto.

—Entonces estoy en lo cierto, déjame pensar, te llena de tanta rabia no poder ser como tus enérgicos amigos que tienes que esconderla y pasármela a mí, ah, y pensar todas esas cosas cuando tratan de hacerte una visita, ¿no es así?

—¡Te dije que te callaras! —el chico se levanta iracundo de su lugar, mira a Green furioso, el cielo empieza a tornarse oscuro.

—¡Pues no lo hago, porque cuando tengo un idiota en frente me encanta provocarlo! —le grita Green, notando el cambio del cielo pero importándole tan poco que continúa con su sermón—. ¿Sabes? Toda mi maldita vida me la he pasado preguntándome cómo sería mi Soulmate, si me iba a apoyar, si me iba a guiar, si iba a ser fuerte o si íbamos a ser grandes amigos. Viví un infierno y aún tenía la esperanza de que mi Soulmate me ayudara, pensando que cuando apareciera todo iba a ser mejor.

—Pues ya ves —dice el menor aún con el ceño fruncido y los puños apretados—, te toqué yo.

—¡Y justamente por eso me alegro de no haberte conocido antes! —Green lo señala, está molesto y sonríe con malicia— Porque si te hubiese conocido cuando de verdad te necesitaba, solamente me habrías hundido más, porque no necesito en mi vida a un chiquillo estúpido y cobarde que cree que lo mejor que le podría pasar sería morir.

—¿Con qué derecho? —pregunta el menor apretando los dientes, truenos se escuchan de fondo— ¡¿Con qué derecho me llamas cobarde?! ¡Que hayas visto una sola memoria no significa que ya lo sabes todo de mí!

—Tengo todo el derecho del mundo porque conozco lo que es tener una vida de mierda —le dice Green, mirándolo a los ojos con desafío—, porque mientras tú vives en un hospital con amigos que se preocupan por ti, teniendo a tus padres vivos, yo tuve que vivir la muerte de mis padres, pasar de casa en casa de un montón de desconocidos, ver a mi hermana llorar, creer que por fin tendríamos un hogar estable y que luego nuestro abuelo se muera acabando con esa pequeña esperanza, ver a mi hermana trabajar muy duro para poder tenernos donde estamos ahora y tú, mocoso llorón cuyos padres pagan la estancia en el hospital y te dan lo que quieras con que solo lo pidas, piensas morir... Tengo todo el derecho de llamarte cobarde.

El menor escucha las palabras de Green y con gran enojo se acerca y le planta un puñetazo en la cara, Green no duda en devolverle el golpe y entonces, empiezan a luchar torpemente, cayendo al suelo y revolcándose por todo el campo de flores.

.-

Green debe admitir que había necesitado desahogarse de esa forma hacía mucho tiempo, no solo es el hecho de la pelea, es el haberse librado de todo lo que había estado reprimiendo por tantos años, haber soltado todo de golpe ha sido duro, pero tranquilizante al mismo tiempo. Confía en que su Soulmate (el que está a su lado respirando agitadamente después de la pelea) se siente de la misma forma.

—¿Todo en orden? —pregunta Green suspirando, viendo como el cielo empieza a aclararse.

—Todo en orden —confirma el menor, regulando su respiración.

Más silencio, esta vez no es un silencio incómodo, es un silencio lleno de paz, Green ha deseado hace mucho tiempo poder escuchar esa clase de silencio.

—Yo también —dice el chico de pijama de la nada, Green hace un sonido, indicándole que le ha escuchado y que continúe hablando—. Yo también me preguntaba cómo sería mi Soulmate, también esperaba que fuese alguien fuerte, que me ayudara, alguien... genial.

Green le voltea a mirar, luego se encoge de hombros y vuelve a mirar al cielo.

—Pues ya ves, te toqué yo.

—Qué desgracia —murmura el muchacho con un tono de no estar hablando muy en serio.

—El sentimiento es mutuo, niño.

.-

El chico le quiere enseñar sobre constelaciones, no ha tocado el tema de la pelea de días anteriores y parece como si quisiera dejar aquello en el pasado, cuando cambia el cielo repentinamente a la noche y empieza a señalar qué constelación es cuál, Green no sabe si seguirle la corriente o detenerlo alegándole que no quería tener que ver nada con él. Aún recuerda la cuenta regresiva y ninguno de los dos sabe cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que el más joven estuvo despierto.

Pero en lugar de rechazarlo, se sienta a escuchar, diciendo uno que otro comentario para no dejar al chico hablando solo.

No es como si se hubiese encariñado con él después de una tonta pelea, pero por alguna razón se le es difícil decirle que no cuando le pide su opinión acerca de las constelaciones. Quizás, ¿era cosa del vínculo de los Soulmate?

—No veo nada —dice sinceramente cruzándose de brazos—, ¿no podrías pegar la estrellas un poco más hasta que hagan líneas?

—Así no son las constelaciones —espeta el menor.

—Es un mundo ficticio con un cielo ficticio todo dentro de un sueño, da igual, si puedes pegarlas solo pégalas.

Green no espera que después de unos minutos estuvieran creando constelaciones propias, en silencio y simplemente dibujando con un dedo el cielo.

.-

El tiempo pasa y ninguno de los dos sabe decir con certeza cuánto ha sido, se sienten como meses, quizás años estando solos, sin poder distinguir el día de la noche y las horas de los minutos, sencillamente empezaron a aburrirse. Como es de imaginarse, solamente tienen la compañía del otro para entretenerse, ahora hablan casi todo el tiempo, solamente para no estar aburridos, cuando se cansan de hablar, se quedan en silencio mirando el cielo, en paz, o dibujando con las estrellas.

Green ahora sabe más cosas de su Soulmate, claro que no hablan sobre sus familias, sus vidas o el pasado, Green sabe ahora cómo actúa su Soulmate en ciertas circunstancias, ahora sabe distinguir cuando está aburrido de cuando está triste, sabe ahora que el chico por muy joven que sea resulta ser bastante maduro, paciente, controla sus propias emociones por lo cual no estalla con cualquier cosa ridícula que él le diga (siempre y cuando no cruce la línea).

No es como Red, es más amable y considerado, no es como Leaf, no usa la sinceridad como forma de crueldad, no es como Dalia, no intenta hacerle sentir mejor o cómodo, no se justifica, no le explica nada, es demasiado... algo. No puede decir qué es exactamente, claro que el chico tiene puntos en desventaja, es demasiado frívolo y cuando se aburre de él simplemente se queda en silencio ignorándolo totalmente, pero aun así, hay algo de él que le atrae, no sabe qué es, no quiere saberlo y le asusta.

Porque quiere saber más de él, pero sabe también que su tiempo es limitado, Green ya ha tenido suficiente de despedidas.

.-

—En poco tiempo voy a morir —así es como el chico inicia la conversación—, es lo que siempre había querido, encontrar por fin algo de paz, sin preocuparme por mis padres o por los exámenes médicos, no más dolor, no más pesadillas.

Green lo sabe, sabe que no le queda demasiado tiempo y parece que el menor es consciente de ello, no le pregunta cómo lo sabe, no está sorprendido de que lo sepa, solamente tiene un amargo sabor en la boca, escuchando al chico hablar de su propia muerte como si fuese algo bueno, como si suicidarse sonara como algo libertador.

—Te felicito —dice de forma seca.

—Pero ahora, quiero vivir —suena contrariado pero no pierde la calma, sus palabras llaman la atención de Green—. Tú y tú amor por la vida se me pegaron como un germen —hace una mueca y luego continúa—. ¿Sabes? Pasé gran parte de mi vida culpándote por no aparecer, preguntándome si eras real o no, si estaba destinado a estar solo, lo único que me confortaba eran las palabras en mi muñeca "soy real"; la verdad, con el tiempo decidí que no me importaba, pero ahora... siento como si debería haberme importado más, quizás, me habría esforzado un poco por ser más optimista, por divertirme más, por apreciar mis amigos. Me encantaría culparte por no aparecer antes para darme un puñetazo en la cara, pero no es como si fuera algo que pudieses controlar, ¿no?

Green está anonadado, se sorprende al ver que no ha sido el único que había pensado en su Soulmate por un largo tiempo, que no ha sido el único que se había sentido solo y traicionado, pero lo que más le sorprende, es que a diferencia de él, el menor lo está llevando de mejor forma.

Claro, él es más maduro.

—Bueno, al menos me alegro de haber podido llegar a apreciar un poco la vida al final —lo dice sinceramente, con una sonrisa casi imperceptible en los labios. Aunque está conformándose con su muerte, desea vivir.

—Tú… ¿acaso no tienes un sueño? —pregunta Green con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas? —el menor lo mira de reojo.

—Porque hablas como si no tuvieses ningún asunto pendiente después de morir —responde Green pasándose una mano por el cabello—. Eres demasiado joven aún, hay varias cosas que podrías hacer, podría mostrártelas si quieres.

—La verdad, siempre quise ir a la escuela —dice el chico encogiéndose de hombros mirando al cielo—. Y ver estrellas como estas, desde el hospital, en Luminalia, no se ven demasiado. Pero tú lo sabes, ¿no? No me queda mucho tiempo, no te lo había dicho, pero en mi muñeca tengo una cuenta regresiva, es posiblemente el tiempo que me queda de vida y la última vez que miré, no me quedaban más de cincuenta días.

—Lo sé —de esta forma, Green le revela que él tiene la misma cuenta regresiva.

El chico suspira, lo ha asimilado y parece que no le ha costado mucho, eso de alguna forma, no le hace nada bien a Green. Sin habérselo planteado, ya le ha cogido un poco de confianza al muchacho, si lo piensa bien, sería genial hablar con él telepáticamente, sentir lo que siente, saber que no está solo, ¿en serio el mundo es tan cruel como para quitarle ese privilegio a los pocos meses de haberlo conseguido? Meses en los que ni siquiera había aprovechado el tiempo por su propia prevención.

No sabe cuánto tiempo les queda, sabe que si decide aceptar del todo al chico va a sufrir en un futuro, pero, él está sufriendo en ese preciso momento.

—Cuando despierte iré a buscarte —informa Green con determinación, el chico lo mira con una ceja enarcada, sentándose y tomándolo por loco—. Quizás pueda ayudarte en algo, ya sabes, cosas de Soulmates.

—No creo que eso funcione así —dice el chico inseguro.

—Iré y veremos si funciona o no, y si no lo hace, al menos habrás tenido el privilegio de haberme conocido en persona —alardea Green sonriendo de medio lado.

—Ególatra —murmura el menor negando con la cabeza enojando a Green, pero luego levanta su mirada y le mira con seriedad—. Suponiendo que fuera posible, vivo en Kalos, Luminalia, para ser exacto, si no estoy mal tú vives en Kanto que está como a cinco regiones de distancia, ¿cómo llegaras a tiempo?

—En avión —responde Green como si fuera lo más obvio—, solo debes decirme el nombre del hospital, del resto me encargo yo.

—… Vas muy en serio con esto, ¿no? —Green asiente, el chico suspira— Vale, el hospital se llama…

Green no termina de escuchar las palabras del menor, todo se queda en silencio de repente y luego, solo hay oscuridad.

.-

—¡Está reaccionando! ¡Está reaccionando! —los gritos de alguien es lo primero que escucha al abrir los ojos.

Green se encuentra nuevamente con el techo de una habitación de hospital, se ve conectado a varios aparatos que producen sonidos irritantes y varias personas empiezan a rodearlo. Intenta sentarse, se siente mareado y débil, pero consigue hacerlo con la ayuda de una enfermera.

—¿Cómo se encuentra, joven Oak? —pregunta el médico que acaba de entrar a la sala—. ¿Puede decirme su nombre?

—Green Oak —murmura con voz rasposa.

—Muy bien, ¿recuerda qué fue lo que ocurrió?

Green se esfuerza por respirar, tiene el apoyo de una manguera de oxígeno, pero se siente agobiado con tantas cosas conectadas a él por todos lados. Lo primero que piensa es en el nombre del hospital de su Soulmate, no lo había escuchado. Lo segundo, es en la pregunta y esa pregunta le lleva a percatarse de que por fin ha despertado.

Abre los ojos.

—Demonios… ¿dónde está mi hermana? ¿Qué día...? —no, el día no importa, lo que le preocupa es la cuenta regresiva. Se mira la muñeca y se encuentra con la desagradable sorpresa de que está cubierta por una venda que sostiene una jeringa, entonces, sin cuidado alguno empieza a quitársela.

—¡Espere, no puede hacer eso! —exclama el doctor a punto de pedir el apoyo de las enfermeras.

—Un choque, un camión nos estrelló a mi hermana y a mí cuando íbamos a casa —responde Green callando al hombre, dejándole en claro que no le importa ningún chequeo en ese momento. Aprovechando la sorpresa de los presentes, consigue quitarse la venda de un tirón, revelando su marca.

 _[20:16:39:09]._

Respira tranquilo, aún le quedan veinte días para ir a Kalos, aún puede tratar de comunicarse con su Soulmate y…

De repente tiene mucho sueño.

—Con esto estará más tranquilo —comenta una enfermera, sacando la aguja de una jeringa de su brazo.

—Perfecto, enfermera, infórmele a sus familiares que ya ha despertado, pero que le hemos sedado por precaución —informa el médico mientras mira a Green—. Ahora que ya no está alterado, señor Oak, por favor, dígame cuantos años tiene.

.-

Cuando Dalia lo vio, lloró, cuando Leaf y Red entraron en la habitación intentaron golpearlo por el horrible susto que les había dado, Bill se alegró de verlo bien e incluso sus compañeros de la universidad le visitaron. Pero Green no está feliz a pesar de que todo el mundo le ha mostrado que están muy entusiasmados de tenerlo de nuevo con ellos. Una semana ha pasado y no ha podido dormir tranquilo por culpa de su incomoda camilla y sus vecinos quejumbrosos.

No ha podido hablar con su Soulmate para preguntarle el nombre del hospital.

—Necesito irme —informa Green a su hermana cuando por fin siente que puede caminar otra vez.

—Bueno, si todo anda bien entonces podrán darte de alta y me acompañaras a mi casa, allí podré cuidarte —dice ella sonriente—, sé que los hospitales pueden resultar tediosos y aburridos.

—No. Necesito irme a Kalos —dice más seriamente, Dalia le mira con sorpresa.

—Es... por tu Soulmate, ¿no? —Green asiente y ella parece más aliviada, no obstante, le mira con angustia—. Green, aún estás en recuperación, no sé si sea posible.

—Dalia, _debo ir_ —insiste—. No te estoy pidiendo permiso ni tampoco que me acompañes, solo te lo digo para que firmes la salida del hospital y sepas en donde estaré. Necesito que pidas el alta hoy mismo.

—Pero… si a penas puedes caminar —dice ella tratando de hacerle entrar en razón.

—Entonces iré en silla de ruedas —asegura Green, no deteniéndose a pensar mucho en los detalles.

No le queda demasiado tiempo, ha desperdiciado una semana en su recuperación y ahora solo tiene trece días. Aún no sabe el nombre del hospital, pero sabe que su Soulmate está en Kalos, Luminalia, una región que si bien comparte el mismo idioma y acento de Kanto, está bastante lejos y si tenía que encontrar el nombre del hospital por su cuenta entonces necesita todo el tiempo que pudiese obtener.

Green Oak es un hombre de palabra, siempre cumple sus promesas.

.-

—No tenían que venir —dice Green mirando a los hermanos Tsukusama con desagrado—. En serio, ¿qué hacen aquí?

—Ya que Dalia no puede acompañarte, nos pidió que te cuidemos —responde Leaf mientras se sienta a su lado, Red hace lo mismo, quedando en el asiento del pasillo—, además, ya era hora de que nos tomáramos unas vacaciones.

Si hubiesen estado en el aeropuerto Green habría hecho hasta lo imposible para obligarlos a quedarse, pero Red y Leaf se presentaron justo unos minutos antes de que el avión despegara. No hay nada que Green pueda hacer, además de suspirar y desear de corazón que no le fastidien el viaje.

—¿Ya te acostumbraste a las muletillas? —pregunta Leaf repentinamente.

—Algo así —contesta Green encogiéndose de hombros—, sabes que soy lo suficientemente habilidoso como para poder manejar esas cosas en poco tiempo.

—Claro —dice Leaf restándole importancia, Red rodó los ojos, se cruzó de brazos y empezó a dormir—. Oye, ¿por qué no llamas a tu Soulmate para que te diga el nombre del hospital? Ha llamado a Dalia antes así que es posible que si llamas al mismo número te responda, en caso de que no quieras usar la telepatía.

—Él no está consciente en este momento, además, el número del que llamó es privado, no creas que no pensé eso antes —responde Green cruzándose de brazos.

—Te queda poco tiempo, ¿no es así? —pregunta Leaf mirando de reojo su muñeca.

—Lo conseguiré —dice Green cubriendo su muñeca con la manga de su suéter.

Leaf no dice nada más, solo asiente y saca una revista de su bolso, dispuesta a entretenerse lo que queda de viaje. Es un vuelo de tres días, así que deciden empezar a ponerse cómodos.

.-

 _¿Estás ahí?_

Justo cuando Green está a punto de dormir, la voz de su Soulmate llega a su cabeza, parpadea un par de veces y responde solamente para asegurarse de que no es producto de su cansada mente.

 _Bienvenido al mundo real, ¿despertaste?_

 _Sí, hace un par de minutos, por cierto, el hospital es el hospital general de Luminalia, está en el centro de la ciudad, mi habitación es la 709, eso era lo que querías escuchar, ¿no?_ El muchacho habla de forma tranquila, como si nada hubiese ocurrido, como si no se hubiese acabado de despertar de un coma. _Bien, ¿decidiste si vendrás?_

 _Estoy en un avión, en dos días llegaré a Luminalia._ Green siente la sorpresa del menor, lo que le causa una pequeña risa de autosuficiencia. _¿Qué esperabas? Soy rápido y eficaz._

 _Ya veo. Eso es bueno, solo quedan exactamente dos días y doce horas,_ Green abre los ojos, sintiendo como si se paralizara. _¿No tienes una cuenta regresiva también?_

 _Sí, pero la mía dice que aún me quedan nueve días._ Green mira su muñeca, espantándose al darse cuenta que el contador decía _[002:12:40:38]._

 _Hey, está bien, no te alteres por ello._ Su Soulmate trata de tranquilizarlo, pero no funciona mucho.

 _Llegaré antes, quizás, haya una forma de curarte._ Asegura, pero esa vez, no se siente tan confiado como antes.

 _Si no, está bien, al menos podría verte, sería interesante, ya sabes, tocarte y sentir algo real._ El chico parece empezar a deprimirse, pero sigue hablando con suavidad y sin alterarse. _Por cierto, gracias._

 _¿Gracias por qué?_

 _Por si no puedo dártelas antes, es bastante conmovedor que alguien se esfuerce tanto por mí, me..._

Pero justo en ese momento, Green le corta. _Agradéceme y dime lo que quieras cuando esté allí, llegaré a tiempo, no me subestimes, niño._

 _…_ _Vale._

.-

Casi lo logra, corre lo más rápido que sus muletillas le permiten, ignora a la recepcionista que trata de impedirle el paso y se mete al elevador apresurado.

 _[000:00:02:58]_

No sabe cómo ha pasado, cuando se bajó del avión aún tenía un par de horas, horas que empezaron a disminuir hasta quedar como minutos, Leaf entendió su afán y le permitió marcharse con Red mientras ella se encargaba de las maletas. Tomaron el primer taxi que vieron, robándoselo a una viejita que lo había llamado primero, luego, pagaron más de la cuenta al taxista en el afán de salir corriendo al hospital.

 _[000:00:01:02]_

Red mira a Green, el joven no deja de ver su muñeca y maldecir en voz baja, apenas le quedan segundos.

En cuanto se abre el elevador, ambos se apresuran a buscar la habitación del Soulmate de Green, pero cuando la encuentran, Green se congela.

[000:00:00:00]

Cojea lentamente hasta la habitación, la puerta está abierta y ve a alguien que está sobre una camilla sin moverse. Green traga y no sabe qué decir, Red está detrás de él en silencio, como siempre, posiblemente comunicándole telepáticamente a Leaf que habían llegado tarde. Red le pone una mano en el hombro a su amigo buscando confortarlo, posiblemente, una orden de Leaf.

Green no hace nada más que mirar fijamente al joven pálido y débil que había visto tan despreocupado y vigoroso en un bello campo de flores.

 _Lo siento._ Piensa. _Llegué tarde._

Entonces, recuerda por qué no quiso involucrarse con él en un inicio, Green no llora porque ya ha vivido ese momento con anterioridad y sabe perfectamente cómo controlarse, pero eso no evita que sienta de repente el deseo de no haber conocido al chico, el deseo de que su Soulmate hubiese sido alguien más, alguien que no le hubiese dejado atrás. Pero, no es algo que sienta de verdad, esa clase de deseos solamente son el capricho del momento, lo sabe, porque en realidad se lamenta, lamenta no haber hablado más afablemente con él, lamenta haber sido tan arisco, tan desconfiado, lamenta no haberle preguntado su nombre.

Lamenta no haberlo buscado antes.

—¿Eres… real?

Green abre los ojos de repente al escuchar esas palabras, las palabras que siempre deseó escuchar. Levanta la mirada y se encuentra con los ojos oscuros de su Soulmate, el chico le mira sorprendido, creyendo que es un fantasma o una ilusión. Green le devuelve la mirada con la misma intensidad y responde con un nudo en la garganta.

—Soy real.

—La cuenta es cero —dice el chico desconcertado, mirando a todos lados—. ¿No estoy muerto? —Green niega lentamente con la cabeza, el menor suspira y casi atónito mira a Green—. Entonces… ¿lo hiciste?

Green está por decir algo, pero Red le interrumpe tomándolo del hombro y hablando, como pocas veces se le ha visto hacerlo.

—Leaf dice que la cuenta debía ser el tiempo en el que iban a conocerse formalmente —dice de forma mecánica, como si fuera un robot—. Un caso poco común, pero posible, lo habló con el médico.

El chico y Green se miran por un momento, se sienten estúpidos por haber hecho tanto drama por algo que en realidad no iba a pasar. Entonces, Green empieza a reír.

—Maldición, soy un tonto —dice entre risas, tanto tiempo torturándose a sí mismo para nada, tanto afán para llegar a Luminalia a reírse de su propia idiotez. Mira al chico y suspira con una sonrisa—. Bueno. Al fin tienes el honor de conocerme en persona.

—Ególatra —murmura el chico negando con la cabeza, pero sonriendo mientras le extiende la mano—. Calm.

Green le toma la mano, suspirando aliviado y sonriendo de vuelta. —Green Oak, encantado de conocerte.


End file.
